


Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Part 4

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Baby Beta's Baby Brother [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Protective Derek Hale, Reader-Insert, Sweet Derek Hale, Worried Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Liam needs Derek to look after Y/n during the full moon.





	Baby Beta’s Baby Brother: Part 4

“Derek, I need you to come over”, Liam pleaded through the phone.

“Calm down, Liam. What’s wrong?” the alpha asked, hearing the desperation in Liam’s voice.

“It’s the full moon. I-I can control myself. But I don’t want to risk anything with y/n around. Could you-could you maybe watch him for the night?” he asked, wanting to make sure his brother wasn’t going to be in any sort of danger.

Derek smiled, happy he could spend more time with who he considered to be his baby brother.

“Sure, Liam. My place or yours?”

“Umm, I think it would be better to come over here. It’s a little cold in the loft”.

Derek chuckled. 

It was cold in the loft, which is why he had arranged for some carpet and proper heating to be installed, along with some more furniture. Just so he could have y/n over more regularly.

“I’ll be right over, Liam” he said, not bothering to change out of the sweats and t shirt, simply throwing on his leather jacket and some trainers and making his way to the car.

Derek arrived in about 20 minutes, getting out of the car and making his way to the door. 

He knew y/n would still be awake now, he had at least 4 hours till he usually went to bed.

As he stood in front of the door, he could hear the child’s laughter. 

Derek grinned from ear to ear, the sound brightened up his life. 

Knocking on the door, Liam opened it, allowing Derek to enter.

“Y/n, guess who’s here?” he asked the little boy who was too focussed on the dragons at the moment. 

Y/n ignored his brother, continuing to play with his toys.

Derek and Liam looked at each other, smiling at his cuteness.

“Y/n”.

The child turned his head at the deeper voice, seeing Derek stood there. 

He immediately got up and ran to Derek, jumping into his arms.

“Totoro”, he giggled as Derek rubbed his beard on the boys cheeks.

Y/n grabbed Derek’s face in his little arms and kissed Derek’s cheeks, laying his head on the man’s shoulder. 

Derek rocked him, not to make him sleep, but just to relax him.

“I’m gonna go meet up with Scott now. Just make sure he gets his food. The plates in the fridge, just warm it up in the microwave”.

Liam left after giving y/n a kiss, leaving the boy with his new best friend.

“So, y/n. What are we doing today?” Derek asked the little boy, setting him back down on the floor.

“Dragons?”

Y/n looked at Derek with a hopeful smile, Derek rolling his eyes, already knowing this was what he would have wanted. 

The alpha sat on the floor with y/n, playing dragons for the millionth time, not that Derek minded. 

As long as he got to spend more time with y/n, he was happy.

They played with the dragons for a while, Derek’s dragon being beaten by y/n’s one, laying on the imaginary burnt field as y/n’s dragon ate it.

“Can we pay cross?” y/n asked after a while, wanting to do something different.

Derek nodded, picking y/n up and taking him outside after grabbing the equipment from Liam’s room.

“Come on, y/n. Shoot. I know you can do it”, he encouraged the boy, who smiled at the words. 

Y/n threw the ball a little too weakly, as it rolled onto the grass, stopping before it got into the goal. 

Derek ran forward and threw it into the goal, picking y/n up and running around. 

“We did it, buddy. We did it!” he yelled, spinning y/n in the air, the child giggling.

They continued playing for almost an hour, Derek suddenly remembering that he had to feed y/n.

“Come on, bud. Time to go eat”.

Y/n climbed onto the chair, waiting for his food while playing with his dragons. 

Derek watched as he waited for the day old pasta to warm up. 

He watched y/n, admiring the boy. 

He loved y/n so much. 

It was strange, but this was his brother. 

He could feel the connection. 

The brotherly bond. 

The need to protect him and care for him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of the microwave.

Derek got the plate out and set it in front of y/n, the boy turning his nose up at the dry old pasta. 

Derek just looked with amusement, knowing y/n wasn’t going to eat any of this.

“Don’t wanna eat that, do you, buddy?”

Y/n shook his head. 

Derek ruffled the boys head, smirking at him.

“Come on. Wanna help me make something?”

Y/n’s eyes widened with excitement. 

“Yes pweaze”.

Derek helped him out of the chair and put a stool right up to the counter.

“Ok, so what I want you to do is just rip up the lettuce. Ok?”

Y/n nodded, getting the pieces of lettuce and tearing them into the bowl, while Derek seasoned and grilled the chicken, adding a little sauce for extra flavour, but making sure it wasn’t too spicy.

He looked over to see how y/n was getting on, having shredded a fair amount of lettuce, a few large pieces sticking out of his mouth as he chewed.

“Y/n, you shouldn’t eat big pieces like that”, he chuckled, taking the pieces out and tearing them before feeding him a few.

Derek chopped up pieces of olives, cheese, onion and tomatoes, as he waited for the chicken to grill and for the potatoes to fully boil.

“So, bud. That’s gonna take a while. Wanna go watch a movie for now?” he asked as he stooped to y/n’s level.

“Can we watch Totoro?”

Derek agreed, putting in the movie and sitting on the couch, y/n on the floor on his stomach as he gave all of his attention to it.

Around half an hour later, Derek left to the kitchen, the chicken fully cooked and the potatoes completely softened. As he began mashing them, he thought y/n might find this a little fun.

“Y/n, come in here buddy”.

Derek heard the little footsteps enter the kitchen, the child wondering why he was called.

“Wanna help me mash some potatoes?” Derek asked, smiling at the child.

“Yay, yay!”

Y/n began mashing the potatoes, Derek having to help the boy, laughing and smiling more than he had done in almost a decade.

They got to eating, y/n making a little bit of a mess, but otherwise being completely well behaved.

Once they finished, Derek carried y/n back to the living room and sat on the couch, continuing to watch the movie, until y/n fell asleep in Derek’s lap, the alpha kissing the boy on his head and carrying him up to his bed.

Derek then sat there for the next few hours, not sleeping at all, wanting to make sure y/n was safe at all times, like he would do all his life.


End file.
